


Devils and Dust

by Silmary



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Madness, Murder, Self-Harm, Violence, dead bodies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmary/pseuds/Silmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Харт опасен, как ручка со взведенным переключателем, только под угрозой действия яда – весь мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devils and Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Kingsman Reverse 2015.
> 
> Ссылка на иллюстрацию: http://i.imgur.com/kzX4hZa.jpg

Как сказал однажды один мудрый человек, «Если долго вглядываться в бездну – бездна начнет вглядываться в тебя». На самом деле, подошедший к бездне рядовой турист даже не поймет эту истину – щелкнет фотоаппаратом, округлит глаза, пытаясь впечатлиться, и пойдет к следующей смотровой площадке.  
Тем, кто всю жизнь ходит по краю бездны, выбирать не приходится. Им просто некуда больше смотреть. 

Первый раз случается в августе восемьдесят седьмого. Должно быть, оно случалось и раньше, но Мерлин не замечал – или не хотел замечать. В августе восемьдесят седьмого уже две недели стоит зыбкая жара, раскаленный ветер обжигает легкие даже на выдохе, в центре города воздух как в пустыне, на монотонных лицах прохожих – изнеможение и белесые разводы крема от загара. Гарри двадцать шесть, Гарри все еще носит зауженные пиджаки и броуги. На голове у Гарри дурацкая «канадка», а щеки такие гладкие, словно щетина у него не растет в принципе. Мерлину все время хочется провести рукой по его щеке, хочется уже примерно год и два месяца, но он все еще стойко сдерживается. Есть что-то такое во взгляде Гарри, какой-то не разгаданный Мерлином элемент разложенной на составные формулы. Что-то, от чего чудом собранная решимость в один миг обращается прахом и стирается со сжатых в кулаки пальцев.  
В первую очередь, конечно, Мерлин профессионал.  
Но по большому счету – просто консерватор и трус.  
– Ублюдки, – привычно небрежно ругается Гарри по линии внутренней связи, и Мерлин привычно досадливо морщится. Гарри не идет ругаться. У него никак не получается этой аристократической ненавязчивости, хотя он очень старается. Нужны еще годы, годы практики и миссий, не вписывающихся в границы цензурных.  
Парней шестеро: канонические итальянские мафиози из Кальтаджироне. _«Каль-та-джи-ро-не»_ Гарри произносит нараспев, сочно, с привкусом цитрусовых и легкой полуулыбкой, и, ей-богу, быть произнесенным голосом Гарри – лучшее, что вообще когда-либо случалось с этим местом. Группировка настолько мелкая, что о ней нет информации даже в закромах МИ-6, так что Мерлин смог нарыть только крупицы данных в каталогах Интерпола. Суть сводилась к трем пунктам: «незначительны», «неопасны», «ненаблюдаемы».  
Уже потом, переосмысливая произошедшее, Мерлин пришел к выводу, что катализатор крылся именно в этих трех «Н».  
– …портовый район, куча доков, пустые ангары, ты сам всё знаешь.  
В августе восемьдесят седьмого Мерлин еще молод, но уже безволос. На часах двенадцать двадцать один, и Мерлин абсолютно спокоен: балансирует на стуле, закинув длинные ноги на стол, следит глазами Гарри за плывущими уличными пейзажами и приканчивает уже вторую кружку белого чая со льдом под монотонное гудение кондиционера.  
Даже по видеотрансляции видно, как Гарри качает бедрами.  
– Сюрпризов быть не должно, но я все равно подстраховался, так что не бойся, тебе не помешают. Повтори цель?  
– Доносчик и каналы связи, – отстраненно бормочет Гарри, и первые тревожные звоночки щекочут Мерлину ребра, но он все еще спокоен. Гарри часто бывает рассеянным.  
– Агент Галахад, будьте добры, соберитесь.  
– Послушай, эта женщина, как ее… Виктория? Виктория.  
– Тренер по альтернативным методикам нейтрализации?  
– Она. Я кое-чему научился.  
Прищурившись, Мерлин отставляет кружку с чаем и опускает ноги на пол. Камера очков перемещается на убегающий за нижний край асфальт, хотя вряд ли Гарри это замечает. Он задумчиво рассматривает тротуар на ходу, мимо проходят высокие каблуки, на долю секунды задержавшись рядом с Гарри, пробегают в обратную сторону розовые детские кроссовки.  
На Гарри белоснежный костюм, слепящий на солнце глаза, и алый галстук.  
Очень неприметно.  
– Эта штука, она называется «таран». Что-то из японских методик, из репертуара «крадущихся». Дается не каждому, и я, конечно, не пробовал их на живых людях, но Виктория сказала…  
– Нет, Гарри, – ладонь Мерлина раздраженно хлопает по столу, обрывая размышления вслух. – Нет. Я прекрасно осведомлен о твоих талантах, но это должна быть тихая операция, нам не нужны последствия.  
– Да брось, – голос Гарри звучит решительнее, почти весело. Уличный пейзаж поднимается с асфальта на уровень человеческих глаза и заметно ускоряется, словно кто-то нажал перемотку видео. Только в этот момент Мерлин наконец понимает, что Гарри отнюдь не спрашивал его совета. Он просто беседовал сам с собой о перспективах и теперь благополучно пришел к единственно верному для себя решению.  
Как всегда, Гарри Харт не нуждается в чужих советах и одобрении.  
– Гарри. Не надо.  
– Незначительны, неопасны, ненаблюдаемы, ты же так сказал?  
– Агент Галахад…  
– Инициирую код девять.  
– Гарри!  
– Не бойся, я тебе потом все покажу. Если получится. Не хочу опростоволоситься, ты же понимаешь.  
«Объяснительная», «отчет», «отвод» и другие тревожные слова на «о» взвиваются в голове у Мерлина бюрократическим роем, когда за очередным поворотом в поле зрения оказываются свежеокрашенные ворота с почти ровной надписью «Саунтгемптон», и видеотрансляция отключается.  
Всматриваясь в экран с напряженным, болезненным вниманием, Мерлин глотает трехэтажные маты и на автомате тянется за чаем. Можно подпустить в голос сколько угодно стали и приказного тона, это бесполезно. Гарри - глина, которой уже придали форму, но еще не положили в печь. На счету у агента Галахада пока что только двенадцать операций, и всего три из них прошли под кодом шесть («смертельный исход участников»).  
– Гарри Харт опасен, как ручка со взведенным переключателем, только под угрозой действия яда весь мир, – было первое, что сказал Артур, передав Мерлину личное дело с грифом «ПРИНЯТЬ». Артур смотрел в упор и щурился так, что глаза не ловили отблески и не отражали свет.  
– Твоя задача – вышколить его.  
По длинному столу совещаний ползла бесконечная мутная тень от потоков дождя за окном, и вся столешница казалась такой же зыбкой и нереальной, как проекции рассевшихся рыцарей.  
– Подчини его, Мерлин. Приручи. Заставь его есть с рук.  
Высокие напольные часы тикали с такой отчетливой гордостью, будто им доверили отсчитывать последние секунды приговоренного к повешению.  
– Я верю в тебя.  
Мерлин смотрел на мутную тень, слушал напольные часы и призывал весь свой неокрепший профессионализм в попытках не обращать внимания на низкую басовую тяжесть опасных слов.  
_Подчини_.  
Голосом Артура это звучало хлестко, чересчур выразительно для главы британской секретной службы. Больше похоже на реплики заслуженного актера.  
– А если не смогу?  
– Тогда придется принять удар на себя. Мерлин, послушай, – матовые глаза умудрялись смотреть пристально и рассеянно одновременно. – Я беру его только с расчетом на то, что ты – залог безопасности окружающих. Этот человек опасен. Он либо спасет мир, либо погубит его.  
_Приручи_.  
– Мальчик мой, я никогда не говорил, что твоя работа будет легкой.  
_Заставь есть с рук._  
Когда-то давно Мерлин пару месяцев работал в собачьем приюте, но даже с самыми лютыми волкодавами он управлялся быстрее, чем со сгустком противоречий по имени Гарри Харт. Гарри был куда более опасным животным. Не особенно склонному к романтичности Мерлину все равно порой казалось, что Гарри – аватар какого-то древнего, полузабытого, дремлющего в человеческом теле бога.  
Обратная сторона этой мысли выглядела как «Гарри Харт так великолепен и недосягаем, что с ним хочется сделать что-нибудь, не поддающееся человеческому осмыслению».

Камера включается через двадцать три минуты и сорок пять секунд – предупреждающий сигнал застает Мерлина в противоположном от экранов углу за отжиманиями. «Двести сорок три», – привычно фиксируется в мозгу Мерлина, пока он с размаху приземляется на крутящийся стул перед столом.  
В поле обзора оказывается светлый прямоугольник прохода: вид из дока наружу, открытые настежь гаражные двери.  
– Агент Галахад, я официально предупреждаю вас о…  
– Тсс. Смотри.  
Тревога бьется пойманной птицей в клетке ребер, и Мерлину по-детски хочется закрыть глаза и отвернуться, но камера плавным движением переползает на пол, подстраивается под освещение – и умудряется запечатлеть одним кадром пять тел.  
Пять лежащих рядом тел.  
Теснятся, как будто во всем огромном доке мало места, и неподвижно трутся плечами друг о друга.  
«Двести сорок три», – на автомате продолжает гонять по кругу мозг Мерлина, пока он смотрит на бывшую когда-то смуглой кожу трупов и совершенно не желает понимать, что только что случилось. Весь мир свелся к прямоугольнику канала связи с пульсирующими в верхнем правом углу секундами.  
– …эти были бесполезны, я взял шестого, – доходит до него из другой галактики катастрофически спокойный голос Гарри. – Не волнуйся, они оказали сопротивление. Чертовы мафиози. Пытались стрелять. Не бойся насчет этого, все чисто.  
Гарри делает паузы и ждет, чтобы Мерлин их заполнил, но Мерлин сидит и совершает одну из самых страшных ошибок в своей жизни – он молчит.  
– Это «таран». Пальцами пробивается дыра под ребрами и вырывается сердце, и да, я знаю, я тоже сначала подумал, что это невозможно. Оказалось, суть в скорости и твердости пальцев. Я долго тренировался. Если зафиксировать сухожилие, положение кисти, чтобы не получилось отдачи, и заблокировать костяшки…  
На груди каждого тела краснеет алая дыра, даже отсюда Мерлин видит куски ткани, попавшие в пробитую грудную клетку, как будто футболки и рубашки засосало изнутри.  
– Мерлин?  
Надо что-то сказать, надо как-то прореагировать. Надо обвинить его, надо зачитать ему кодекс, надо вызвать группу зачистки, надо придумывать десятки отчетов и докладных, надо заняться их контактами, надо готовить место для захваченного доносчика, надо подготовить документы на психологическую перепроверку агента, надо, надо, надо…  
Мерлин понимает, что скребет стол пальцами, только когда всерьез начинают болеть отогнутые ногти.  
Ты не куратор, ты не специалист, ты черт знает кто.  
– О боги, Мерлин, я почти слышу, как ты думаешь о процедурах. Не волнуйся, они оказали сопротивление. У меня есть запись, я в любой момент могу предоставить ее проверяющим.  
На экране появляется негатив, обратная картина – черный прямоугольник на светло-сером фоне, двери ангара, вход в док. Да, они действительно оказали сопротивление. Усиленные эхом выстрелы загремели в ту же секунду, как Гарри шагнул внутрь, и попади дело на комиссию – а оно попадет на комиссию, потому ПЯТЬ ГРЕБАНЫХ ТРУПОВ – никто не посмеет обвинить Гарри в превышении полномочий.  
Вот только Мерлин знает, что Гарри Харт мог с тем же успехом связать их и доставить живыми, и даже одновременный огонь из пяти пушек ему не мог бы в этом помешать.  
Мерлин знает, что Гарри Харту просто захотелось попробовать новый прием.  
Мысль «Гарри Харту просто захотелось убить» остается невыраженной, недосказанной и забитой в зародыше.  
Мерлин видит руку Гарри – удар такой быстрый, что движение почти не различимо, такой мощный, что противника даже не отбрасывает назад. Кисть входит под ребра, о грязную светло-зеленую рубашку словно разбивается красный шарик с пейнтболом, оставляет рваную кляксу и отскакивает обратно, прямо в руку Гарри. Через какую-то долю секунды мозг Мерлина наконец осознает увиденное.  
Это выглядит как сцена из дешевого трэшевого боевика: нереалистично, кроваво, глупо, неоправданно и за отсутствием бюджета и качественных мастеров спецэффектов слишком быстро.  
Смерть остальных Мерлин уже не смотрел. Вырубив связь, он отключил экраны, встал и вышел из аппаратной, не оборачиваясь. Теперь главное было идти, отдавшись на волю мышечной и мысленной памяти. В голове крутились, свиваясь в тугие узлы, формулировки: _убийство при исполнении служебных обязанностей, применение секретных методик в целях самозащиты, превышение полномочий, неоправданная жестокость…_  
С Гарри надо было поговорить, но сейчас Мерлин не мог этого сделать. Сейчас он не мог ни поговорить с ним, ни обратиться к нему, ни даже посмотреть на него без боязни сделать что-нибудь непоправимое, в первую очередь для самого Гарри.  
Идя по коридору, он почти слышал, как по ту сторону обрубленной связи, во влажной холодной тени дока, под едва различимый плеск волн за стенами Гарри сдержанно спрашивает мертвый коммуникатор:  
– _Мерлин?.._

Вернувшись на базу, Гарри Харт приглашает его на ужин в The Five Fields.  
На белоснежном костюме ни капли крови. 

– Я поеду.  
– Нет.  
– Не слушайте его, я возьму эту миссию.  
– Нет, ты не возьмешь ее, я не даю ее тебе, тема закрыта.  
Артур сидит во главе стола и переводит взгляд с одного на другого, как будто следит за игрой в пинг-понг. За четыре последних года Артур постарел лет на десять, и Мерлин осознает, что с ним самим ситуация не лучше. Хорошеть с каждым годом – прерогатива Гарри Харта.  
И Мерлин, и Гарри смотрят на Артура как на царя Соломона, призванного рассудить их по справедливости и оставить каждого довольным.  
– Сэр, – настенный экран все еще на стадии разработки, поэтому Мерлин просто ставит вертикально планшет с закрепленными листами собранной информации и поворачивает его к Артуру, хотя только что уже весьма подробно объяснил всю сложность ситуации. – Операция подразумевает невозможность отправить в «гнездо» больше одного агента, и в виду более чем превосходящего числа противника я не считаю целесообразным привлекать к операции агента Галахада.  
– Чушь, – бросает Гарри.  
– При всем уважении, данная операция подразумевает участие агента другой формации…  
– Господи, Мерлин, ты сам себя послушай.  
– … _хотя бы_ не имеющего в личном деле предупреждений о превышении самообороны, – теперь уже они смотрят друг на друга через стол, в упор, прожигая взглядами, и канцелярский планшет жалобно скрипит под пальцами Мерлина.  
Они оба прекрасно знают, почему Гарри так хочет ее заполучить: один на один с тридцатью потенциальными угрозами, о, просто рай для адреналиновых маньяков, стадо живых мишеней, толпящиеся в одном загоне бараны на убой. Мерлин видит, как блестят глаза Гарри, и видит, как он пытается это скрыть за отточенной за прошедшие годы непроницаемой вежливостью.  
Мерлин всерьез опасается, что Артур при всех своих несомненных достоинствах не умеет читать лицо Гарри так, как умеет он.  
Мерлин всерьез опасается, что Гарри удастся обмануть Артура.  
– У нас в штате нет других агентов моего уровня.  
– О, да ты просто мистер скромник.  
– Если вы хотите послать кого-то другого, легче просто вызвать его сюда и загнать ему пулю в лоб.  
– Гарри, тебе надо напомнить…  
– Все комиссии по инцидентам полностью меня оправдали!  
– Черт побери, какого…  
– Джентльмены, – не выдерживает Артур, подаваясь вперед. – Я понял ваши точки зрения. Признаться, меня расстраивает, что я вынужден тратить время на междоусобные разборки внутри ордена. Я надеюсь, вы меня понимаете.  
Если бы можно было говорить открыто, Мерлин просто поставил бы вопрос о тридцати человеческих жизнях, но Гарри начинает сначала, Гарри говорит убедительно и спокойно, Гарри не допускает в голос и тона сомнения в собственной компетенции. Артур смотрит на Мерлина нечитаемым взглядом, прищурившись.  
– Я оставляю решение за собой. Сообщу о нем, когда буду готов. Пока что продумайте на всякий случай альтернативный план, индивидуально для Галахада.  
«Ублюдок».  
В горящем взгляде Гарри Мерлин видит спрятанное за десятью защитными барьерами ликование.  
Иногда Мерлину казалось, что Артур в своей тайной погоне за зрелищностью трансляций и сомнительными психологическими выкладками о душевном равновесии агентов способен зайти туда, где всякое душевное равновесие уже заканчивается.  
Иными словами, Артуру нравилось смотреть, как Гарри убивает.  
Черт побери, да всем нравилось смотреть, как Гарри убивает, и Гарри убивал, убивал, убивал, а потом приходил к нему и приглашал его куда-нибудь на ужин, и Мерлина уже тошнило от этой гребаной жизни, Мерлину чертовски хотелось разом избавиться от окружающей фантасмагории, но – _Гарри_.

Просто однажды в середине декабре Гарри оказался на пороге его дома в двенадцатом часу ночи, – весь заваленный снегом, словно ходячий сугроб, – и попросил, цитата, составить ему компанию в этот вечер, если, конечно, у Мерлина нет других планов. Других планов у Мерлина не было ни на этот вечер, ни на любой из предыдущих или последующих, поэтому ходячий сугроб перекочевал к нему на ковер. За пару часов до этого Гарри убил восемнадцатилетнего наркомана, бросившегося на девчонку с ножом. Чистая случайность. Не рассчитал с силой удара, наркоману хватило и половины.  
Они чинно сидели у камина, и Мерлин не знал, как чувствует себя Гарри, но лично для него это был один из самых неловких вечеров на его памяти. Он чинно предлагал Гарри чаю, а Гарри чинно соглашался, попутно выдавая ему эпизоды из своей бурной молодости до вступления в ряды рыцарей. Потом они так же чинно пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и улеглись спать: один на своей кровати, другой – на диване в гостиной. Чего бы Гарри ни хотел добиться ночным визитом, какого бы успокоения или прощения ни искал, он не преуспел.

Гарри ловит его почти у выхода из ателье, заталкивает в ближайшую примерочную и прижимает к стене, чуть не опрокинув им вешалки с идеально выглаженными костюмами. От Гарри почти физически пахнет опасностью, но Мерлин больше не боится. Мерлин перехватывает его голову за подбородок двумя пальцами и с усилием отводит от себя, заставляя Гарри неловко откинуться и смотреть из-под очков недовольно, с вызовом.  
Мерлин больше не боится его выпадов и его взглядов, хотя было время, когда он прятал от него свои дрожащие руки и пять раз проговаривал про себя фразы, прежде чем произнести их вслух.  
– Я не пущу тебя туда.  
– Пустишь.  
– Я не позволю тебе погубить себя.  
Вглядевшись в его глаза, Гарри вдруг раздраженно отдергивает руки и на автомате заправляет назад выбившуюся из идеальной прически прядь.  
– Ты идиот, если думаешь, что со мной там может что-то случиться. Я знаю, что ты за меня волнуешься, но тридцать человек – ерунда.  
– Не делай вид, что ты не понимает, о чем я. После тебя останется только тридцать трупов, а ты окажешься на тридцать ступенек ближе к тому пламени, которое уже лижет твои ноги.  
В забитой вешалками примерочной подобные фразы звучат странно, словно они оба – персонажи восточно-европейского арт-хауса.  
Наверно, Гарри еще не понял, как надо реагировать на осмелевшего Мерлина. Гарри еще не придумал универсального ответа, поэтому он подходит ближе, хватает Мерлина за руки и целует. В этом нет ничего романтичного, ни капли лирики – просто обманный маневр и по совместительству приятное занятие.  
Мерлин усмиряет поцелуй терпеливо и методично, как делает все в своей жизни. Обхватывающие его плечи пальцы Гарри постепенно расслабляются, но от стальных зажимов наверняка останутся синяки. Как всегда.  
– Я все равно поеду.  
– Я знаю, Гарри. Я знаю.  
В горящем взгляде Гарри Мерлин видит запрятанное под десять защитных барьеров ликование и запрятанную под ликованием беспомощность. 

На психологической части комиссии по медицинской аттестации Гарри улыбается так, как будто днями репетировал эту улыбку перед зеркалом. На самом деле нет.  
– Док?  
Невысокий седой Хендрикс устало поднимает на подошедшего Мерлина взгляд и качает головой. По венам у Мерлина растекается облегчение, по артериям – раздражение, они встречаются где-то в горле и передавливают все начисто.  
– Да ладно, бросьте, – откашлявшись, Мерлин наклоняется еще ниже. Крохотный Хендрикс с его высоты кажется гномом.  
– Мерлин, я понимаю, что вы беспокоитесь, но уверяю вас, с агентом Галахадом все в порядке. Ну, насколько это в принципе возможно в вашей… деятельности, – Хендрикс опускает глаза на лист, исписанный удивительно аккуратным почерком. Взгляд Мерлина сверху вниз выхватывает словосочетания – «образцовые реакции», «высокая приспособляемость», «атакующая позиция».  
– Сколько тестов вы провели?  
– Все предписанные, – в голосе Хендрикса появляется металл, готовый отразить любые подозрения в его некомпетентности, и Мерлин устало выдыхает.  
– Вы уверены, что…  
– Послушайте, сэр. Нас там сидит четверо, и поверьте мне, вы не найдете более придирчивой комиссии во всей Англии. Мы прогнали его через все соответствующие биометрические, эмоциональные, психометрические тесты, и, отвечая на ваш вопрос, агент Галахад _удивительно_ нормален. По результатам комиссии можно дезавуировать кого угодно из вашего гарнизона, включая вас, но Галахад окажется в этом списке последним.  
– Я просто…  
– Вы просто не верите в возможность психологической оценки, – перебил его Хендрикс, захлопывая папку. – Я знаю. Если бы я принес вам известие о неадекватности Галахада, вас бы это порадовало. Это я тоже знаю. Ничем не могу помочь. Решение комиссии окончательное, и ни один здравомыслящий человек не поддержит ваше предложение о пересмотре. А что касается вас, я искренне надеюсь, что агент Галахад не услышит ваши слова.  
«Разозлился всерьез», – думает Мерлин, смотря на удаляющуюся спину в белом халате. И ради чего ты его довел? Ты сам бы подписался под дезавуацией? А тебе пришлось бы, пришлось бы в первую очередь.  
Переведя взгляд на прозрачное окно кабинета с поднятыми жалюзи, Мерлин видит взгляд стоящего на той стороне Гарри. Гарри улыбается.  
Гарри _уже_ всё знает. 

– Поэтому я и являюсь оперативником, Мерлин, – терпеливо, как ребенку, объясняет ему Гарри, разливая коньяк по бокалам. В янтарном напитке играет мягкий свет торшера, и Гарри в таком свете кажется еще тоньше, чем есть на самом деле, и уж никак не на свои тридцать пять. – И позволь тебе напомнить, что ты сам поставил меня на первое место в своем маленьком уютном рейтинге оперативников.  
Беря бокал, Мерлин пытается улыбнуться.  
Гарри безупречен.  
Гарри непробиваем.  
Гарри смотрит вежливо и открыто, ловит очками отблески от пляшущего в камине костра. Вот так его можно было бы запечатлеть на мирном семейном портрете маслом. Полуоборот в три четверти, нога на ногу, красивый изысканный джентльмен с богатой родословной и первоклассными манерами.  
Мерлин все ближе подходит к выводу, что только он чувствует это безумие. Видит эти слабые, почти незаметные кровавые отблески в глазах, видит, как вздрагивают пальцы Гарри за секунду до. Он может поклясться, что тот сжимается от предвкушения, и безукоризненное самообладание Галахада уже не способно загасить эти постоянно исходящие от него тревожные сигналы.  
Мерлин не боится Гарри, Мерлин боится за Гарри.  
_Мерлин не боится за Гарри, Мерлин боится Гарри._  
На самом деле, Мерлин может собой гордиться – он заслужил доверие. Гарри впустил его в свой круг за тридцатью заборами и стенами с колючей проволокой: смотри, Мерлин, я могу оторвать ему пальцы, я могу вытащить его язык через горло, я могу сделать из него человеческий узел, я могу вывернуть его наизнанку, смотри, Мерлин, это искусство смерти, и я владею им в совершенстве, жизнь останавливается от одного удара пальцем, я могу убить любого на улице, и никто даже не поймет, что это сделал я, впечатляет, не правда ли, друг мой?..  
В своей гостиной, завешанной картинами никому не известного Хейдона, в уютном свете торшера, в своем неизменном бордовом халате Гарри смотрит на него изучающе, наклонив голову к плечу. Мерлину на ум вдруг приходит совершенно неуместное слово – _«повзрослел»_. Когда-то давно Гарри еще мог сомневаться в себе, мог совершать ошибки и совершенствоваться в методах, когда-то совсем давно Гарри даже всерьез спрашивал о чем-то у Мерлина и искал в нем поддержку и опору. Но теперь в его взгляде больше нет беспомощности, и частично в этом вина самого Мерлина. Теперь его просто приглашают в мир Гарри Харта, как гостя.  
_Вот он – я, и я – человек. А на чьей стороне ты?_  
Было бы забавно, думает Мерлин, избегая взгляда Гарри, если бы всё это целиком и полностью оказалось больной игрой его воображения. Фантазией, не прошедшей бы проверку на первом же обмене честными репликами.  
Он чувствует, что пауза затянулась, треск поленьев и едва слышный шум дождя по карнизу уже не спасают от рвущейся, расползающейся по ниткам тишины. Мерлин понимает, что Гарри ждет, и надо отвечать.  
Он отвечает…  
– Мне нравится, как ты умудрился всех обмануть.  
…и Гарри улыбается.  
Гарри впервые за все время _не спорит_.  
Мерлину страшно, но что-то внутри воет от чарующего ощущения безграничной вседозволенности, что-то первобытное, неизбывное, как животная ярость или природные катаклизмы. Мерлин знает, что он никогда не решится даже подумать об этом, но у него есть Гарри, и Гарри встает с кресла, отставив бокал, подходит к нему, седлает его ноги и целует так, как будто не было этих десяти лет. Вместо того чтобы приручить его, Мерлин приручился сам, и теперь ему оставалась только надежда, что по лезвию этой бритвы он сможет пройти еще хоть немного.  
Кажется, только в тот вечер он окончательно понял, что ни на кого, кроме себя самого, надеяться не приходится. 

Когда в следующий раз, столкнувшись с сомнительными исходными данными операции, Артур приглашает его за стол, Мерлин даже не садится – подходит к камину, заложив руки за спину, смотрит на Гарри и качает головой.  
– Не возражаю.  
Если Артур и удивлен, он не показывает вида.  
– Прекрасно, благодарю вас, Мерлин.  
Гарри не реагирует никак. Гарри останавливается напротив Мерлина на лестнице и молчит.  
_Твои условия?_  
– Возвращайся потом ко мне, – говорит Мерлин, и сам едва не вздрагивает от своих слов.  
Гарри благодарно опускает голову, не отрывая от него взгляда, уходит, не прощаясь, и действительно возвращается, выполняя свою сторону негласного уговора: приходит к Мерлину сразу же, в помятом костюме, в крови, не обработав и не перевязав раны, не расчесавшись, не стерев с лица чьи-то мозги.  
Приходит к Мерлину снова и снова.  
– Эти чертовы идиоты даже не знают, как хранить фитиля к своим гребаным самопальным бомбам, – рассказывает Гарри раздевающему его Мерлину таким тоном, словно на самом деле фраза звучит как «Уважаемый сэр, не соизволите ли вы показать мне дорогу к ближайшей библиотеке, дабы я мог пополнить свои знания в области этикета». Гарри Харт все-таки научился ругаться так непринужденно, что это стало искусством.  
– Фактически, я даже ничего не делал. Не могу назвать это работой.  
На экране наблюдения перед Мерлином расцветали вспышки термоядерных цветов, метнувшийся к Гарри заживо облитый кислотой человек от одного удара отлетел к кирпичной стене и оплавился еще до того, как обзор вновь закрыло пламя.  
– До чего же мерзко пахнет кипящий жир.  
«До чего же чудесная сегодня погода».  
– Стоит признать, жаропрочность у этих новых костюмов лучше.  
«Воистину прекрасное время для прогулок по солнечной набережной».  
Как и в первый раз, как и всегда, Мерлин молчит, не желая говорить ничего из того, что мог бы сказать. Мерлин аккуратно расстегивает обгоревшую рубашку пуговица за пуговицей и кидает испорченную тряпку за спину, не глядя. Гарри может сколько угодно выглядеть спокойным, но от бегущего у него сейчас по венам адреналина он не услышал бы Мерлина, даже реши тот заговорить.  
На самом деле, суть в методичности. Монотонные движения. Спокойные – но не осторожные – прикосновения к голой коже. Ничего умнее Мерлин за все эти годы так и не придумал. Мерлин раздевает его с эмоциональностью робота, а Гарри делает вид, что не вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения. Они отлично сработались.  
Стоя за спиной Гарри под большим просторным душем раздевалки у тренировочного полигона, где они одни, Мерлин три минуты пытается смыть с рук Гарри кровь, прежде чем понимает, что это кровь Гарри: глубокая царапина рядом с сухожилием уходит к костяшке, как будто порез от стилета или ножа для бумаги. Гарри стоит, прислонившись спиной к его груди, откинув голову на плечо. Он уже не вздрагивает – дрожит, мелко и страшно. Струи падают, падают, падают с потолка, отекая плечи, грудь, живот с синими переливами синяков. Мерлин берет двумя пальцами запястье Гарри, кровь все сочится и смывается бесконечным потоком. Кажется, что шум воды вокруг – лучшее определение тишины. Мерлин ничего не говорит, Мерлин не предлагает Гарри дойти до медпункта и не вызывает врачей сюда, он просто пережимает скользкое запястье ладонью и целует Гарри за ухом в мокрые волосы, второй рукой обнимая его под ребра.  
Они никогда не занимаются сексом в этом душе. Это место – их маленькое святилище. 

Звонок будит его в три часа двенадцать минут. Ночи.  
– Гарри?  
– Доброй ночи. Мерлин. Прости, я тебя разбудил?  
За окном почему-то не горит фонарь, за низкими облаками не видно луны, и в спальне неестественно темно. Как-то сразу становится ясно, что Гарри звонит не с Американских горок в Торп-парке, сидя в окружении веселых клоунов.  
Даже вежливость в голосе Гарри кажется угольно-черной.  
– Сколько?  
– Ни одного.  
Облегченно выдохнув, Мерлин откидывается на спину, проводит ладонью по лбу и глазам, трет пальцами переносицу. Слушая смешанную с тихим потрескиванием тишину в трубке, он скатывается с кровати и тянется за джинсами.  
– Молодец, Гарри, – выдает Мерлин, застегивая часы на левой. Эта фраза – кардинальная ошибка, как будто он все еще хочет, чтобы Гарри изменился. Как будто все еще не принимает его настоящим или, принимая, надеется на улучшения. Гарри ч _у_ ток и слишком понятлив, он ловит даже выражения глаз, Мерлину приходится прятать себя слишком глубоко. По сути, он уже не уверен, прячет ли все еще или давно заблудился в моральном лабиринте.  
Но сейчас три часа ночи, у Мерлина раскалывается голова, и Мерлин лепит ошибку на ошибке.  
– Это очень хорошо, Гарри.  
– Их девять, Мерлин, – с каким-то странным выражением говорит Гарри, и Мерлин почти видит, как он стоит, закусив губу.  
– Гарри?  
– Их девять, и ни одного мертвого.  
Мерлин замирает посреди комнаты. Чернота плещется вокруг, стекает по стенам, приклеивает его ноги к полу, щекочет горло подозрением.  
– Ни одного.  
Тошнота сворачивается клубком под грудиной.  
– Ну что, мне проявить жалость или подождать тебя?  
– …нет, Гарри. Не надо меня ждать.  
Шесть выстрелов подряд, две секунды на перезарядку, – и еще три. Закрыв глаза, Мерлин почти молится богу – любому, какой услышит.  
– Предвосхищая твой вопрос, это парни Гарнета, наркокартель, одиннадцать убитых перевозчиков со вскрытыми животами за последние полтора месяца.  
– Гарри.  
\- Ты знаешь, что…  
\- ГАРРИ.  
Мерлин так и не понял за все эти годы, о чем говорить. Слова просто исчезали из головы, растворялись в ядовитом облаке усталости, раздражения и чего-то странного, в чем он сам себе не хотел признаваться.  
– Мерлин? – спрашивает Гарри сдержанно-терпеливо, словно это он здесь ждет, пока Мерлин справится со своими проблемами. Мерлин глубоко втягивает носом воздух.  
Чтобы идти дальше по лезвию, надо шагать, не останавливаясь, все равно что крутить педали на велосипеде или не отпускать сцепление на стоячем гидроцикле. Мирные аналогии – лучший способ успокоиться.  
– Я еду.  
– Можешь не торопиться, – вежливо отвечает Гарри. – Я подожду тебя здесь.  
Дрожащий от холода зимней ночи, на месте Мерлин застает девять трупов и курящего Гарри. Гарри устало улыбается ему и говорит, что им пора ехать домой. Мерлин больше не пытается читать глаза Гарри. Они сломались, сбились, как настройки в телевизоре, и давно не показывают того, что за ними творится.  
Самым страшным для Мерлина оказывается даже не это, а тот факт, что с каждым разом ему становится все проще. Он отдал бы что угодно, чтобы стать исключением из правила «Человек привыкает ко всему». Маленькие голоса внутри уже не кричат о том, что он больной и им обоим надо лечиться – то ли поняли бесполезность этого занятия, то ли сами уже сошли с ума.  
Мерлин не знает, в курсе ли Артур, знают ли другие рыцари. Он никому не говорит об этом. Причин десятки, сотни, тысячи, причины большие и поменьше, причины важные и не очень, но главная причина формулируется чертовски просто. Никто уже не поможет Гарри, кроме него. Эта связь – как зажатый между ними двусторонний меч, уткнувшийся остриями под сердца.  
Была еще вторая главная причина, большая, темная, виртуозно прячущаяся за первой всякий раз, когда Мерлин пытался ее поймать за хвост. Причина скрывалась в уголках подсознания, скручивалась в нервных узлах и пробегала по телу дрожью: Гарри ему доверяет.  
_Нельзя предать Гарри._

– Где доктор Кински?  
– Взял выходной.  
В морге холодно и, вопреки распространенным представлениям, пахнет отнюдь не формалином. На Гарри фартук, перчатки и шапочка. Гарри похож на доброго педиатра, не стой он за столом для вскрытия в инфернальном белом свете мощной лампы.  
– А сестра…  
– Да брось, Мерлин.  
На столе Гавейн. Еще позавчера Гавейн пил с Гарри коньяк и шутил о Стефане Цвейге. Гавейну не повезло, ему прострелили висок в самое тихое время года, и теперь Гавейн лежит в холодном морге, закрыв голубые скандинавские глаза. У Гавейна осталась жена и двое белокурых детишек, девочка ходит на плаванье, кажется, Грета или Гретхен…  
Опознать Гавейна в том, что лежит перед Гарри, удается только по белому цвету окровавленных волос.  
– Гарри, он же…  
– Я знаю. К похоронам я соберу его обратно, не переживай.  
Мерлин кивает, выходит на улицу, и сорок минут просто идет вперед, не разбирая дороги, весь сконцентрировавшись на шагах и дыхании по древним китайским методикам. Потом Мерлин обнаруживает себя в баре, и кучерявый испанец за микрофоном почему-то поет _«К похоронам я соберу его обратно»_ голосом Гарри, а потом превращается в самого Гарри. Кольца дыма свиваются, скручиваются, уходят под потолок и растекаются, пробираясь в поры, разъедая ткани до костей.  
Перед глазами у Мерлина красная пелена, люди пляшут и искажаются, гротескно растягиваясь во все стороны.  
Медленно, полоска за полоской, сходит кожа.  
В какой-то момент Мерлину кажется, что он все-таки не выдержал и спятил. В конце концов, он тоже человек, и он совсем не железный, как бы ему ни хотелось себя таковым считать. Мерлин еще помнит, как он смеется, до хрипоты и надрывного кашля, а потом ему видятся кольца рун и защитных символов, перед глазами у Мерлина проходят все лавкрафтовские извращенные боги плодородия, и – Гарри. Внезапный Гарри смотрит на него трезвым и отвратительно вежливым удивленным взглядом.  
– …что ты с собой сотворил?  
На Гарри костюм и плащ, это их дверь и их прихожая. Значит, он дома. По рукам у Мерлина течет кровь – от запястий и вниз, капает, заливая бежевый ковер, – в горле у Мерлина першит осточертевший смех, а перед глазами все еще маячат разложенные на столе в морге комья плоти и сгруженные в сторону кости. Это – научное исследование. Это – виртуозная хирургическая работа.  
Предплечья ноют тупой, сильной болью, от этого у Мерлина сводит скулы и ломит виски. Он не помнит, что он сделал со своими руками, и он ли это сделал. Если Гарри сейчас в подробностях объяснит ему, в чем его проблема и как она вывела его на членовредительство, Мерлин не удивится. Но Гарри великодушно решает этого не делать. Вместо этого Гарри издалека бросает ему белое полотенце и, качая головой, набирает чей-то номер.  
– Так не пойдет.  
На махровом полотенце расползаются неровные красные пятна, Мерлин вспоминает два оставшихся глотка на дне бокала, вспоминает «Желтый знак» Чамберса Роберта Уильяма, вспоминает разобранное тело и блестящий под галогеновыми лампами хром стола.  
Он методично вспоминает все, кроме пронзительных глаз Гарри, его склоненной к плечу головы – странный ракурс, как будто смотришь снизу вверх, и в умелых пальцах блестит…  
– Не звони, – осипшее горло хрипит, словно пробитое.  
– Я не в скорую, – лаконично отзывается Гарри, уходя в гостиную, скидывая на ходу пиджак.  
Мерлин перетягивает полотенце туже, постепенно приходя в себя – ерунда, пройдет, кровь сейчас остановится, а шрамы его не пугают. Кажется, частично снята кожа. Неприятно, но не смертельно.  
Что-то в сознании Мерлина все еще бьется очумело, остервенело пытаясь вернуть его в привычную жизнь с устоявшимися моральными ценностями, но Мерлин уже чувствует себя на удивление спокойно. Он слишком далеко зашел по этой дороге, легче дойти до конца, чем поворачивать назад.  
Появившись в дверях кухни, Гарри отбирает у него ватный тампон и, усаживаясь рядом, начинает обрабатывать вторую руку.  
– Записал тебя через три месяца. У этого парня очередь длиннее, чем в Национальный театр.  
– Про кого ты?  
– Чейм Мачлев , – говорит Гарри таким голосом, как будто это само собой разумеющаяся вещь, и Мерлин больше не задает вопросов. К сгибу локтя бегут тонкие извилистые дорожки крови. Гарри смотрит просто и заботливо. Бесполезно обвинять его. Бесполезно объяснять и говорить что бы то ни было. Присутствие Гарри, прекрасного Гарри, безупречного, такого усталого Гарри давит на Мерлина почти ощутимо, в воспоминаниях скальпель все еще пляшет в ловких пальцах под заинтересованным взглядом естествоиспытателя.  
Ты просто напился, Мерлин. Тебе все еще не удалось сойти с ума.  
В эту ночь Гарри необыкновенно, почти до абсурдного нежен, поцелуи больше ласкают, чем кусают, каждое движение подается с расчетливой осторожностью, и он так заботливо не касается тугих бинтов на руках, что Мерлину кажется это почти смешным. Почти. Всегда, во все годы, как бы ни было тяжело, в какую бы глубину он ни смотрел, над всеми его остальными чувствами преобладало одно: ноющая старой незаживающей раной любовь к Гарри. Любовь к этому человеку, которому Мерлин не смог бы придумать никаких описаний, рядом с которым с годами все сильнее блекнут все сравнения и эпитеты, так что сам _Гарри_ становится отдельной смысловой единицей. Может быть, в этой любви не было ровным счетом ничего нормального, но Гарри мелко дрожит в его ослабевших руках, Гарри матерится, наклоняется и целует, жарко и влажно, и Мерлин вновь ему _верит._  
Мерлин просыпается среди ночи. В темноте комнаты мигают зеленые цифры 3:43, и Гарри дышит ровно под его туго перевязанной рукой, прижимаясь к нему спиной. Мерлин смотрит в пустоту, не моргая, и чувствует каждый стук сердца Гарри, словно торжественную манифестацию доверия.  
Нет, всё так. Гарри не врал. Он действительно сотворил это с собой сам. Скальпель был в его собственных руках. Скальпель двигался под неотступным взглядом Гарри, и Мерлин, бог знает под чем, бог знает зачем, бог знает когда, где и в каком измерении, но был – _счастлив_.  
Лежа в темноте, Мерлин может только вспомнить Томаса Харриса и саркастически порадоваться, что ему не пришлось снимать с себя лицо.  
Гарри беззаботно спит под боком, ничего не боясь, не допуская даже мысли о предательстве.  
Мерлин больше не называет это добром или злом, привычная система координат перестала действовать уже давно, она нелепа и бесполезна. Есть вещи, которые по природе своей не поддаются оценке человеческим сознанием. Само их существование является ответом на незаданные вопросы.  
Через несколько минут Мерлин зевает, прижимает к себе Гарри покрепче, и засыпает глубоким крепким сном. 

Когда появляется Эггзи, Мерлину достаточно один раз увидеть, как тот смотрит на Гарри, чтобы почувствовать ледяной сквозняк в своем тщательно закупоренном мире. Он, Мерлин, был комнатой, в которой заперли Гарри, и сам он уже давно привык к тому, с какой маниакальной методичностью Гарри царапает стены и пытается пробить бетон перекрытий. Но тут Гарри вдруг замечает окно и с интересом всматривается наружу. Одно дело – выпускать зверя на прогулку на коротком поводке, совсем другое – чувствовать, как поводок выскальзывает из рук.  
Эггзи смотрит так влюбленно, так восторженно и доверчиво, что «агнец на заклание» уже даже не кажется сравнением. Эггзи молится на Гарри, маленький Уилбер Уэйтли в кепке, готовый ради своего локального божества на все. Слишком лакомый кусочек даже для прирученного хищника.  
_Глупый, глупый лопоухий щенок, куда ты лезешь.  
Беги, пока еще можешь, пока не врос заживо.  
Тебя проглотят с потрохами и не подавятся, и это – лучший из возможных исходов._  
Эггзи сквозит таким светом, которого Мерлин не видел уже давно, и у него возникают дурацкие ассоциации с приоткрытым люком векового колодца. От этого контраста вдруг начинает болеть давно зачерствевшее сердце, он чувствует живой, почти животный интерес Гарри, и Мерлину впервые за долгие годы становится страшно.  
Гарри – идеальная замена потерянному в детстве отцу. Гарри внимателен и чуток, Гарри смотрит одобряюще и иногда даже гладит Эггзи по голове, такой меткий и безошибочный прием. Гарри умело сдает свои позиции, одну за одной. Эггзи кажется, что он пробивается все ближе. Эггзи не понимает, что его заманивают туда, откуда выхода уже нет.  
Но в Эггзи бурлит жизнь, и он все активнее бросается на новые преграды.  
_– Он еще не очнулся?  
– Эггзи, ты спрашиваешь уже…  
– Ладно, я посижу._  
Эггзи карабкается на сданные баррикады, размахивает флагом и смешно моргает сияющими глазами. Он верит, что до сердца Гарри остался один-два шага, и Гарри нисходит до него поощряющей улыбкой. Мальчишке этого более чем достаточно.  
– Ты спишь с ним?  
Нет, Мерлин не ревнует – в его мире ревность кажется наивной детской забавой, – но под этой маской он сможет подойти к Гарри на расстояние, достаточное, чтобы узнать ответ.  
Залитый утренним светом Гарри улыбается своей безупречно-чистой улыбкой и, закинув ногу на ногу, раскрывает утреннюю газету чуть шире.  
– Знаешь, после того, как у них под сокращение попали все редакторы, их стало просто невозможно читать. Я насчитал семь ошибок в передовице.  
Мерлина охватывает иррациональное чувство, словно он случайно разбудил древний хаос, и теперь скользкие щупальца выскальзывают у него из рук.  
– Не смей. Ты слышишь? Не вздумай, – одной фразой Мерлин сам рушит все свои карточные домики, этого Гарри знать никак не стоило. Но Гарри все еще доверяет ему, поэтому он только со вздохом складывает газету и смотрит на него поверх очков. Узнаваемый жест Артура.  
– Добрый, старый добрый Мерлин.  
Пусть лучше Гарри думает, что это ревность.  
_– Послушай…  
– Не волнуйтесь, я всё уже сделал, у меня свободное время. Я не буду мешать, честно. Джей-Би, сидеть!_

Потом Гарри подойдет к нему со спины, обнимет одной рукой за плечи, ладонь второй положит на лоб и будет стоять так, прижавшись, будто это должно объяснить всё.  
На самом деле, совершенно не важно, спит с ним Гарри или нет, Эггзи _уже_ попался на крючок. Эггзи так же будет резать себя, если Гарри того захочет, и улыбаться как самый счастливый человек, Эггзи так же будет ловить каждое его слово, знать о каждой его ночи, всегда быть рядом по первому зову и всегда расплачиваться за последствия. Эггзи так и будет кружиться завороженной бабочкой вокруг манящего пламени, пока светлые крылья не вспыхнут с почти неразличимым треском.  
Вот только бабочки вокруг этого пламени, даже рухнув ему под ноги с высоты, будут продолжать к нему ползти.  
Когда-то давно, когда Мерлин еще верил, что впереди у него полноценная и насыщенная жизнь, Артур сказал, что ему придется принять удар на себя. Теперь этого уже мало – так далеко многомудрый Артур не заглядывал. Превосходный стратег и первоклассный координатор, Мерлин прекрасно знает все варианты развития событий, и отличаются они только масштабами вероятной катастрофы.

Эггзи поднимает светлые глаза и улыбается так чисто, что все тщательно выверенные улыбки Гарри кажутся безнадежной фальшивкой. 

Прихожан церкви у Мерлина не получается воспринимать как людей с самого начала. Еще до активации стимулятора у них на лицах читалась дремучая обреченность, словно каждый из них знал, что домой с этой проповеди они уже не вернутся.  
Эту запись он смотрел уже так много, что запомнил каждое движение, каждый шаг, траекторию каждой капли крови.  
– Мерлин, – голос инспектора из службы аттестации перекрывает остервенелые крики ярости и боли, и Мерлин делает звук тише. – Хоть ты объясни мне наконец, какого черта? Почему оно зацепило и его, что случилось с блокаторами?  
Нет, – думает Мерлин, неотрывно следя за завораживающими движениями Гарри. Тот похож на катану в умелых руках. Он и есть самое совершенное оружие в мире. Нет, – думает Мерлин, – суть была не в стимулирующем излучении. Это все равно что подложить бомбу, чтобы взорвать другую бомбу.  
На экране застыл Гарри Харт в его первозданной форме, каким он и останется теперь навсегда.

…в день его сорокалетия на безлюдной аллее старого парка из динамиков льется хрипловатое «Le Plus Tous Les Tango Du Monde». Воздух кажется зыбким, дрожащим, кленово-сладким на вкус от мягкого осеннего солнца. Гарри в новеньком кашемировом плаще легко вспрыгивает на летнюю сцену и салютует Мерлину стаканчиком с кофе в честь своего юбилея. Гарри шагает в такт музыке – легко, играючи меряя сцену беззаботными танцевальными па, а прячущий руки в карманы Мерлин смотрит на него, не отрываясь, и полной грудью вдыхает чистый воздух.  
Кашемир цвета осенней листвы, перетянутый поясом на талии,  
кофе – дешевый, черный, без сливок и сахара.  
Гарри оборачивается на него через плечо, и вместо текста танго в голове у Мерлина вдруг всплывает полузабытое:

 _…la mer,  
qu'on voit danser le long des golfes clairs  
a des reflets d'argent…_

…мягкое осеннее солнце пляшет на стеклах очков. Гарри смеется.

Наверно, если бы Гарри применил к нему, Мерлину, его любимый «таран», болело бы меньше. За последнюю неделю Мерлин выпил больше, чем за всю жизнь. С точки зрения целесообразности это было все равно что потерять в аварии половину тела и пить в попытках об этом забыть.  
Мерлин смотрит на себя в зеркало и почему-то думает о том, как можно вырезать отражение.  
Потом Мерлин вырезает отражение.  
На самом деле, ничего сложного.

Эггзи подходит к нему на похоронах – облокачивается о дерево, перегородив путь, и смотрит дико, исподлобья. Первый угар от победы прошел, Эггзи хватило всего пары дней, чтобы понять. Эггзи всегда был смышленым мальчишкой.  
Эггзи еще не раскрыл рот, а Мерлин уже знает вопрос.  
– Ты знал?  
Высокие столетние платаны шелестят листьями на ветру, по вымощенным дорожкам стелется августовская пыль. В черном костюме на солнцепеке жарко и душно.  
– Твою мать, Мерлин. Это было очень серьезной ошибкой. Слишком серьезной, чтобы в нее поверить.  
У Эггзи безупречный воротничок, безукоризненный узел галстука, на голове – дурацкая «канадка». Забавно, думает Мерлин, они оба заметно проскочили несколько лет жизни, вот только Эггзи повзрослел, а он, Мерлин – постарел.  
– Скажи мне. Пожалуйста.  
От Эггзи исходят волны тусклого страха: Эггзи боится, не стал ли и он невольным предателем своего Человека. Мерлину хочется успокоить его, хочется сказать, что Эггзи не должен винить себя, но листья платанов шелестят так громко, свет заливает глаза, слепит, душит, цепко обхватывая горло, и у него не получается издать ни звука.  
– Ты знал про церковь и Валентайна, когда отправлял его туда?  
Отдаленный колокольный звон переплетается с шелестом платанов и разносится ветром над молчаливыми рядами могил.


End file.
